Just couldn't tell you
by Hallowed Milkshake
Summary: Adam just couldnt bring himself to tell Watch what was on his mind, so Watch decided to take a guess! this is SLASH, meaning it has malemale pairings


JUST COULDN'T TELL YOU.  
  
It was Sally Wilcox's birthday and according to Sally Wilcox, this was a great event. And this was why, Sally and her friends, which included Watch, Adam, Bryce and, believe it or not, Cindy were all sitting in Watch's living room. They've been at the beach all night, celebrating and then they'd all ended up at Watch's and now it was 2am and those who weren't already sleeping were yawning.  
  
Cindy was curled up on the couch and was fast asleep, Bryce was also asleep on a chair. Sally, Adam and Watch were playing a game of cards. Watch had already played, meaning it was Adam's turn. Watch looked up to find Adam absentmindedly staring at him. "Adam?" Watch said. Adam blinked and sat up, blushing slightly. "Umm, what?" Sally sighed and rolled her eyes. "Really, you'd think that at this age you'd be able to stay awake till morning but you all look ready to fall asleep on your faces." She turned and scowled at Cindy and added. "Well, that was for those who haven't already done it." Watch was still looking at Adam thoughtfully, a slight frown on his handsome face. Adam met his eyes and blushed even brighter for some reasons.  
  
Watch turned to Sally. "I think we're all very tired. It would be better to go to bed. We'll meet tomorrow." Sally sighed again but got up. Picking up a cushion lying on the couch beside Cindy, she smacked the blond on the head. Cindy startled, opened her eyes and proceeded immediately to smack Sally back with another cushion. By the time they'd finished with their fight, Bryce was already awake. "You guys could stay tonight." Sally and Cindy were shaking their heads. "Can't, I'm sleeping all day tomorrow, I'll meet you guys for lunch." Sally said. Being used to her weirdness, nobody questioned her. "I told mum I'd be back and before midnight and it's already morning. I'll have to sneak in and hopefully, she won't know what time I came in." "Sorry man, I've got some things to do." That was Bryce and everyone rolled their eyes at him. Watch turned to Adam. "How about you?" Adam shrugged, "I can stay." Watch turned o the others, "Fine then. We'll meet you guys tomorrow."  
  
Soon everyone was gone, leaving Watch and Adam on their own. They were in Watch's bedroom, Adam was lying on the bed while Watch was rummaging through his closet to find a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to give Adam. He finally pulled out the clothes and tossed them to Adam before turning and looking at his friends with the same thoughtful expression on his face. "Spill it." Adam sat up, confused. "What?" "You've been hiding something from me," he gestured around the room vaguely with his hands, "well, there's only the two of us here now so you can tell me." Adam opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again before closing it again. Blushing slightly, Adam stood up. "There's nothing Watch, you've been imagining things. I think I'll go to sleep now." But Watch stepped in front of him, blocking his way. "You're lying. Adam, I think I know you a little too well, don't you trust me?" Adam's eyes widened slightly. "No, no it's not that. Not at all. You know I trust you. It's just, I can't really tell you. It's-" His voice trailed off as Watch stepped towards Adam. "Then what is it?" He asked the boy quietly. Adam opened his mouth but nothing came out so he simply shook his head, making his brown hair fall in his eyes. He was staring at Watch who was now an inch from him. Then suddenly Watch reached forward and pulled Adam to him. Then he bent his head and pressed his lips to the other boy's. Adam immediately began responding, dropping the clothes in his hands to the floor and wrapping his arms around Watch's neck. They both fell back onto the bed. Adam moaned into Watch's mouth as the other boy deepened the kiss. Adam made a disappointed noise as Watch pulled back, lips swollen, slightly flushed. He smiled at Adam. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Adam turned a very deep shade of red. Watch chuckled still looking at his friend. "You're cute when you blush." Then he bent down again, capturing Adam's lips with his own again. 


End file.
